


I’m a chest kinda gal

by AikoFanFan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, In which jasmine has no chill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoFanFan/pseuds/AikoFanFan
Summary: 🍈
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Original Character(s), Dande | Leon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I’m a chest kinda gal

**Author's Note:**

> Bobbies

“They aren’t that big.”

“They are so. Look at them.”

“I’m just not seeing it.”

Jasmine pulls out her phone and flips through her photos before shoving it up at Raihan’s face. 

“Look at this picture I took.” She says. It was a picture of Leon during last year’s championship battle between him and Victor but the picture more focused on Leon’s chest area. The gym leader stares before he gulps and blushes a little. 

“Ah??? See what I mean??” Jasmine says with a smirk. 

“You are a pervert.” Raihan says, tugging at the collar of his shirt. 

“Says the guy who asks Leon why he has so much ass every Thursday afternoon.” Jasmine rebuttals. The two bicker back and forth, not noticing Leon walking over just as Jasmine waves her phone at Raihan again. 

“What are you looking at?” He asks, trying to take a peek. Making the trainer yelp and quickly put her phone away. 

“Oh nothing!” Jasmine says with a nervous grin. Raihan got this look on his face before whistling and shoving Jasmine forward, making her fall into Leon’s arms and her face landing in his chest. Leon blinks as she stays this way for a little bit her arms then wrapping around his torso and her face nuzzling up against his chest, making the former champion blush. Raihan stares in disbelief, expecting a much different out come. 

“You were talking about my chest again, weren’t you?” Leon asks and sighs when Jasmine nods. 

“I can’t help. It’s just so nice!” Jasmine whines, a hand coming up and groping one of his pecs, making Leon gasp. 

“We’re in public!” Leon says, trying to be serious but the trainer wasn’t having it. 

“You like the extra attention though. Remember last night when-“

Two hands cover Jasmine’s mouth, a red face Leon glaring at her but with wide eyes as people walk past them, Raihan trying his best not to laugh. They looked pretty odd since Jasmine’s hands were still on Leon’s chest, squeezing his pecs while Leon tried to keep her and his own mouth shut. 

“And you call me the pervert.” Raihan chuckles as Jasmine let’s Leon go and he moves his hands away from her mouth. Jasmine rolls her eyes and looks to Leon before making an oops sound. 

“What?” Raihan asks. Jasmine just points and he laughs. 

“It’s your fault!” Leon huffs, arms covering his chest. 

“Just say your cold. They always get hard when it’s cold out.” Jasmine says with a shrug. 

“You make it seem so simple!” Leon gasps. Raihan takes his hoodie off and puts it on Leon. 

“Does this mean my princess wants some extra attention when we get home later???” Jasmine asks and Leon just pouts. “You know you love me.”

“Sometimes I wonder why.”

“Hey!!”

“You two are so weird.”


End file.
